


Comfort Zone

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Yourself, Comfort Objects, Confessions, Fitting In, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Realizations, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sorting Quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Comfort Zone

Summoned by the gathered group for an opinion on a new appearance shared amongst everyone, Virgil appeared with a usual sulking attitude softened only upon seeing the prince of his dreams. Ever since he had attempted to check out for good, the two began to grow closer until eventually becoming a lowkey couple, yet there was no denying that he paled even lighter in the other’s presence. 

“Yes boy, the hair is very becoming of you, Thomas commented upon seeing the anxious side of his personality appear, “What’ve you got to say?”

“You know me by now, I do have some concerns…”

“That’s alright, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, you don’t know what people are thinking or saying about it. Isn’t that a bit worrying to you?”

“I won’t lie, it is, but that always comes with change ya know?”

Grumbling grumpily at the fair point made in a logic line of thinking, the representation of such a side smirking in a slight smugness as he relented how doing little things to make one happy was good for mental health, “I guess there is some edginess to it like one of those… Crayola crayon Halloween packs.”

“That’s your idea of edgy?” Roman asked, face contorted in a bit of confusion since it was well known that the one in question could go much darker in the analogies he used.

“I’m just trying not to bring the whole group down…”

“You only help to lift me up you sweet and sour, misunderstood shadow-ling.” 

“….What?”

“Just nod and agree, Patton has a lot of love to give.”

“All I’m saying, Thomas, is that it’s been much easier to blend in. Being the odd one out was my whole shtick and that got old quick…”

“Well, Verge, you’re a little too familiar with rejection,” the flamboyant persona pointed out since he had been part of the problem by rejecting the anxious one whenever the two were together. About to add another train of thought to that observation, the hilt of a sword was clutched in a poise ready to strike when a sudden outburst came out of nowhere, “I almost took your whole face out, warn a guy next time…”

“Sorry, but the hair reminds me of, Tonks, the metamorphmagus from Harry Potter!” the whimsical one of the group exclaimed in a usually chipper attitude despite almost being taken down in a violent response to his sudden realization, “I can sort of see where this is going.”

“Hats off to you, Patton.”

“Are you saying this somewhat nonsensical, talking headwear sorting system could apply to us? How?” the intelligent facet of the man’s personality questioned, eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“Well, it helped to promote the idea of even though we’re different, we all belong somewhere.”

“So, you’re going to sort me?”

“Sure! I myself am a Hufflepuff, but I’m sure the rest of you fit into other houses.” 

“He’s obviously a Slytherin,” Roman stated matter-of-factly, “After all, you are the dark and sinister one of us.”

“Wow, I’m sensing a bit of déjà vu coming from you. I did _not_ miss that, Princey.” 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that…”

“Of course not, ‘cos you’ve never had it out for me in the past.”

“If I may interrupt, let’s break these options down before the two of you get into a heated argument, shall we?” Logan intervened, not wanting the video to get sidetracked since there had to be some order amidst all the chaos, “You have Gryffindor.” 

“The brave ones!”

“Yes, but that’s an oversimplification. They are also determined and chivalrous.” 

“This is the one you think you fit into, babe? You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

“Then there’s Ravenclaw, the wise and clever ones and who know they’re smarter than everyone else,” the logical side explained with a hint of pride puffing out his button down shirt and tie covered chest, “There’s also Hufflepuff, the loyal and friendly ones.”

“And then there is Slytherin, which does get represented as the bad guys, but they’re also ambitious, cunning, and strong leaders.”

“That’s not Virgil though… He’s not a Slytherin!” 

“We were so close to being perfect, shucks…” Patton replied with a usual upbeat attitude despite the dilemma, “Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll get this straight!”

“None of us are though…”

“You have a point.”

“Sorry to ruin things, I guess that’s still all I’m good for.” 

“If you keep talking bad about yourself I’m going to physically fight you!”

“No, that’s the opposite of helpful, buddy…”

“No one talks about my child like that.”

“They are right about that, Virgil,” Thomas remarked after a moment of reigning in Morality, “Maybe it’s not so simple to figure out.”

Discussing for a moment how the fanciful and fun-loving sides could be in different houses, Logan stormed off in a fit of frustration at a pun made after asking how the house of Ravenclaw could fit him. Upon returning to the living room, another assumption was made about how the witty personality trait could belong to Gryffindor instead since he was held on a pedestal as a hero.

“We get it, you’re adorable!” Logic exclaimed between claps, silently fuming at being sorted into an area that he did not agree with.

“Patton has a point. Gryffindors are also known to have short tempers, which I think applies to both you and Roman.”

“Falsehood! They are self-righteous and arrogant!”

“Well, wouldn’t Hufflepuff fit Virgil? He’s hardworking and modest!”

“Eh, I’m more self-deprecating…”

“I will physically fight you!”

“Or it could fit Roman, they’re said to make the best companions.”

“In a romantic sense?” Roman wondered, his gaze subtly wandering over to the anxious one who seemed to be too distracted to notice that it was directed at him, “Logan could be the Slytherin among us.”

“True, Dumbledore did say that was a quality that Salazar Slytherin valued.”

“That was a Gryffindor talking about a Slytherin, so I spy an obvious bias.” he remarked with a dramatic wave of a finger to get the point across.

“Patton could be that one,” Anxiety remarked, sighing when he was forced to explain the reason behind such a crazy combination, “We are always trying to reign him in the most, he’s Thomas’ heart after all.”

“So, you must be a Ravenclaw?” 

“I dunno… None of these really sum me up.”

“We’ve identified traits that we can relate to in all possibilities, so I guess we should stick to the one we feel most comfortable in.” 

Agreeing with the observation made the other two decisive members of the group returned to where they felt the most secure while Virgil still remained on the fence as he went back through all of the options. Unable to make up his mind until a significant other offered to share Gryffindor, he finally came to the conclusion of not wanting to belong to any of them, which got applause from everyone else despite the logical one being upset that there had been the choice of not participating at all.

“Ten points to uh… My boyfriend,” Roman replied, blushing slightly at making it known that they were an item, “Staying on the subject of change, I say we go for it ourselves.”

Question forming on everyone else’s lips, the romantic one returned regally with a sash that revealed his shoulders along with a new emblem embossed with similar shades to his house, beaming with confidence as his other half was caught staring at him. Watching the rest of the members following suit, Virgil started to feel a small flicker of wanting to join in on the fun despite hesitating. 

“I should probably confess…” he started off before brandishing a purple plaid patterned hoodie, “I really dig the purple.”

“Get on his level!”

“That’s my boy,” Roman remarked with a resounding air of affection as the other paled even lighter at the compliment, “You already seem quite attached to it.”

“Well, let’s just say that it’s been my security blanket…”

“Even Anxiety needs to be calmed of anxious feelings?”

“Believe it or not… Being with you, Roman, has put me on edge lately.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“In a good way,” the angst-ridden form of anxious feelings clarified, cuddling the coat closer to his frame despite the room temperature not being too drafty, “Comfort objects are the way to go, I just happen to have more than one.”


End file.
